the beginning of the beginning started at the end
by sally silver
Summary: a world where things were different between Neville and Luna. beginns at the end of the last book.
1. Chapter 1

"It's all over Luna," Neville's coarse voice reduced to no more than a whisper "its over," he repeated taking another rasping breath, "its finished Luna, we're free."

Those last words were too much for the girl, a whirling mass of blond, blood and bitter sweet tears came crashing into the arms of the astounded Neville.

On recollection he realized that the incident was the first time a weeping female had thrust herself into his embrace, but at the time the only vaguely comprehendible thoughts that passed through his fuzzy head went along the lines of, _Oh gosh!_ Then _bloody hell!_ And then finally morphed in to more of a general lurch of emotion than actual pronunciated thoughts was an inwards cry of _Hell yes!_

The two disheveled heroes of fate stood clasped in each others embraces within the burning castle looking out over the broken battlements and stared silenced by the carnage that surrounded them. Fiend or foe, once dead would stand for no man, no side, no cause; the corpses lay still, bursting with indifference.

The still warm blood from Luna's lips pressed gently into the side, then nape of Neville's neck her thin newly scared fingers dug deep into his spine, pulling him closer, letting her tears be absorber by his tattered robes.

"They are all gone." Luna spoke the words slowly and softly, "Everyone is dead." The great shock seemed suddenly too overwhelming for her tiny frame, "Dead!" she cried shaking violently now "Dead and dead and dead, dead, dead…!" she trailed off sobbing quietly to herself and lightly fell to the floor. "Everyone's, gone." She broke off , choking on her words.

And then her voice was steady again "you are right. It is over. All over. All gone. We shall have to start over. Start again. Come on, we need to move the bodies, there are a lot of things to be done." The small hand reached for the larger one, Neville supported the girls as she stood, cold shaking and nauseous in the sharp light that shone down from the moon through the gaping holes in the rafters. "yes." He said, "a lot to be done."


	2. Chapter 2

They sat, alone together, rocking gently to the monotonous swaying and jolting of the Hogwarts express as the train pulled out of the castle ruin, the school they had once called home. Neville stared down; his unfocused eyes vacant at his sight came to rest on the size six yellow converses that stood opposite him, his gaze traveled upward, stopping only when they fell upon the pale cracked lips slightly apart, as if they were to suddenly smile or speak. Luna opted for the former, "Neville, don't cry"

"I'm not going to" he said softly, she took his hand and although Neville flinched at first he let her guide his hand up over his collar and gently caress his cheek with the back of their hands, he pulled away suddenly shocked to find his own drawn face damp to the touch. He no longer held control, tears streamed silently from his flecked hazel eyes and trickled slowly over his lips and stubbled chin.

When he had moved the bodies, shifting and dragging them into presentable positions he had not shed a tear, it had been the ghost of a man that had carried the corpses of his friends, an empty shell that let its eyes pass over the pallid faces of the dead. But now the names and faces of his friends came flooding back to him in a surge of emotion that made him gasp in pain, the realization of the loss hit him so hard that his throat burned, eyes stung and his heat brake.

Luna stood up awkwardly in an attempt to comfort the shaking youth, he had been there for her and now she felt it her duty to ease the pain of her weeping friend now that the situation had been reversed. She lent forward arm outstretched, as the train rounded the next bend in the track, the already precariously balanced girl, one red denim knee rested on the opposite seat the other leant against the boy's shins, toppled forward eyes wide, mouth open, hands on his shoulders and forearms against his chest. Her breathing weighted.

"I'm sorry." Luna whispered her eyes fearful. She tried to right herself back in to a standing position but only pushed harder on his broad shoulders as her shoes scrabbled for a hold, Neville said nothing, just watched voiceless, pupils expanding as he entwined his hands into her bright blond hair, pushing the locks off her pail face and fearfully pulling her iridescent blue jacket off her back. Then she kissed him, slowly and awkwardly at first, both heads tilting the same way, pulling bake too fast but then it became easier, her mouth darted across his like a startled hare, breathing fast, pulse quickening. Both terrified, wary of there inexperience, frightened that it might end too soon.

"No." breathed Luna; face uplifted "please stop." She stammered through her shivers of rapture "no more." Her voice was reduced to no more than a purr as Neville's firm lips worked down her neck and across her left shoulder. Luna gasped and pulled her self closer, kneeling over his jittering legs, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He tried to move back, he tried to stop kissing her, she laughed,

"I'm sorry." He said wincing, eyes closed in embracement,

"Why?" she taunted slyly, finding his lips one more.

They sat together, disheveled once more and she held his hand and kissed him discreetly, alone in the carriage as the train pulled in to king's cross for their last time.


End file.
